Unbreakable Bonds
by 3SavageSkillets
Summary: Dean's in hell and Sam has to save him before it's to late. Rating for later chapters


Unbreakable Bonds

Unbreakable Bonds

Disclaimer: Not mine; never has been and never will be. The criminal mastermind is Eric Kripke.

**Warnings**: Spoilers all the way up to the season finale of season 3. Language, violence and some gore, creature violence in upcoming chapters, and torture.

Prologue

It was to dark to see what was going on. The shadows seemed to have a life of their own as they danced about him, swirling around his face and consuming any light that dared to challenge them. But he had the strong sense that he was walking forward and that there was a fire nearby. He could hear the crackle of the flames consuming barely dead corpses, and the smell of smoke and melting flesh were so thick in the air that they seemed to almost form a solid wall in front of and around him. It was strange though, even though he could hear and smell the fire, he felt could, as if the icy fingers of death itself were creeping up his spine, trying to prolong his imminent last moments with as much terror as possible. He knew he shouldn't have come here unarmed, but he didn't come here to destroy the darkness as he should have, but rather to take back something it had stolen from him long ago. This goal had finally given him a purpose to his pathetic, lost, existence and no amount of rationality was going to keep him from accomplishing it. He understood now, the complete and total devastation of losing the one thing that can keep you anchored and sane. He understood the loss of having the one person you were trying to save bleed out in front of you. He understood the agony of seeing this person's blank eyes staring up at you in a dead stare. He understood the pain and brokenness that accompanied all these. He got in now, and he wasn't mad anymore. He just wanted his hero back. Suddenly a light appeared, it was dark and foreign like a black flame, it wafted towards him on waves of fear and hate, and it was preceded by an eerie mist infused with voices chanting death. Damn, this was basically just hells front yard, if this was the tamest part of hell then he couldn't even imagine how horrible the worst parts were. How much of his anchor would be left to save after this? He watched with caution and a sense of foreboding as a figure rose from within the fires depths. His mouth dropped open in shock and he gasped. The figure smiled sinisterly and steadily gazed back at him with its coal black eyes.

"It's too late." It said in a voice that echoed through the shadows in a hundred different tones and languages.

"No it's not I can still save you." He said his voice quavering slightly as tears sprang from his eyes and streamed down his chapped cheeks and lips. The figure shook its head and its black irises taunted him as they gave way to a more familiar green. Its voice also changed taking on the all to familiar mix between soothing and mocking he had always loved.

"Yes it is, it's been to long. You can't save me now." It said, the new voice not bringing the expected comfort that usually accompanied it. Tears flowed even more freely down his face now as he took a step towards the figure and extended his hand in appeal. It stepped back away from him, reminding him of a beaten dig shying away from contact, and the flames retreated with it, leaving him feeling cold and alone again.

"Wait!" he yelled in a voice the figure had never been able to say 'no' to. It turned towards him its eyes once more the menacing pitch he had come to hate.

"I wouldn't have come here if I didn't know there was at least a chance to save you. Please, god, I'm begging you let me help you!" A single tear slid down its cheek as it watched him choking back sobs. It opened its mouth to say something its face filled with sympathy and love when abruptly it stopped and its body jerked as if it had been shot, blood began to pour from its gaping mouth. Its face was covered in desperation as it charged at him and slammed its hands into his chest sending him sprawling a good ten feet away.

"NO!!" he screamed.

"Go," it managed to gurgle around the blood still pouring from its mouth. "you… stayed…to… long…they know… you're here… I still remember… you have… to go… wake up now… SAM WAKE UP!" it choked out before Sam awoke with a start shooting straight up in bed and shouting out a single word, "DEAN!"

AN: So what do you think? I have another chapter almost done, if you guys want me to continue. Reviews make the chapters come faster. This is just a teaser first chapter will be longer.


End file.
